¡Tadaima!
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Pequeño drabble inspirado de una imagen.


**Tadaima! **

Pareja: Sasuhina

Drabble

Género: humor.

Nota: Spoiler! Esta fic sería después de que terminara la 4º guerra ninja. Así que cuidado los que no llevéis el manga al día.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-san ^^-

-Narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

Todo el mundo se estaba congregando delante de la puerta de la villa para poder presenciar, la llegada de los héroes de konoha. Ella había vuelto antes para ayudar al atendimiento de los heridos que regresaban de nuevo a sus hogares y para preparar todo para el funeral de su primo. En total solo quedaban por volver Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke. Este último había tenido problemas para regresar por todo lo que había hecho pero Tsunade le había dado una oportunidad después de ayudarles. Aún así sería interrogado y vigilado durante unos cuantos meses por un grupo de Anbu.

Ella estaba en primera fila, con su pelo meciéndose por el ligero viento que hacía. Estaba contenta de verlos regresar, a todos. Naruto no era la principal causa de hallarse en primera fila, después de todo sabía muy bien que no tenía esperanzas con el rubio. Ya se había hecho la idea a lo largo de los días, así que solo quedaba el mero recuerdo de un amor no correspondido y un leve trazo de una amistad futura.

En ese momento llegaron ellos. Su imponente aura invadiendo la puerta de lado a lado y los vítores del pueblo dándoles la bienvenida. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluido Kiba y Shino que se encontraban a su lado. Avanzó unos pasos, viendo como Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai sonreían a todo el mundo y saludaban a todo el que se les acercara. Todo el mundo invadió el espacio entre ellos en menos de un segundo. Le era imposible llegar a ellos en ese momento.

Giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando al único que se encontraba solo en la entrada. Sasuke Uchiha. No parecía haber nadie que quisiera acercarse a él y eso en cierta forma le molestó. Es verdad que había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero después de todo no era motivo para no dirigirle la palabra. Él mira el tropel de gente a su lado con desgana, pero también soledad.

Sus pies se mueven por su cuenta y se acercan a donde estaba el Uchiha. Esta la mira cuando esta delante de ella. Frunce el seño sin entender que hacía la Hyuga ahí. Se sorprendió al escuchar una simple palabra de la pequeña boca de la chica.

- B-bienvenido…- dijo con su característica tartamudez y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Inclinó la cara hacia sus pies, los cuales parecían de lo más interesantes para la chica.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando un momento. En verdad no se espera que lo recibieran, ni mucho menos, que lo hiciera ella con quien no había cruzado palabra alguna. Sonrió ladinamente. Quizás era hora de restaurar de nuevo su clan.

- Estoy de vuelta – decidido la coge por el mentón para levantarle la cara y junta sus labios con los de ella.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo de concentra rápidamente en la cara de la Hyuga. Las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentan de forma alocada. Eso no se lo espera ella para nada. Siente como se marea y parece estar a punto de desmayarse, cuando el moreno se separa de ella. Tiene una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

- ¿SASUKE? – oye gritar a Naruto.

Entonces se da cuenta de que todo está en silencio. Todo el mundo los mira con una expresión anonadada en la cara. "Esto no puede estar pasando" siente como de nuevo la sensación de mareo la invade, está perdiendo el equilibrio. Sabe que pronto va a caer al suelo, no le queda más remedio que intentar caer bien. Apoya las manos delante de ella para evitar el golpe. Y segundos después cae al piso. Con un último pensamiento en la mente "Sasuke Uchiha me ha besado".

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fic y para los nuevos muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad!**

**Sé que tengo un par de historias pendientes, y están en proceso. Pero no pude resistirme a escribir este pequeño drable, cuanto vi una imagen en deviant art de "MMj69" ^/^**

**Estaría agradecida de que me dieraís vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
